The invention relates to a steering wheel comprising a steering wheel body, more particularly to a vehicle steering wheel.
Steering wheels with airbag modules of the xe2x80x9cfloating hornxe2x80x9d type, in which the entire airbag module is moved in order to make horn contact, have to fulfill high demands in terms of esthetics and functionality. In order to be able to keep the gap between the airbag module and the steering wheel body as small as possible, it is desirable for the airbag module to move in the steering wheel body without any lateral play if at all possible.
The steering wheel according to the invention comprises a steering wheel body, an airbag module movably mounted on the steering wheel body and at least one guide that is connected to the airbag module as well as to the steering wheel body, the airbag module being adapted to be moved over a displacement path relative to the steering wheel body for purposes of actuating a horn. The guide has at least two carriers that are arranged transversely to the direction of the displacement path and parallel to each other as well as offset in the direction of the displacement path. Further, the guide has a first end that is connected to the airbag module and a second end that is connected to the steering wheel body.
The design of the guide makes it possible to move a component along an orbit, the orientation of the component remaining unchanged. The displacement path traversed by the airbag module over the path needed to actuate the horn can be considered to be approximately linear. The attachment to two carriers prevents tipping of the module during the actuation of the horn. The use of such a guide ensures that the movement of the airbag module in the steering wheel body can be achieved virtually free of play, while also entailing low production and material costs.
In a preferred embodiment, the guide is rigidly connected to the steering wheel body as well as to the airbag module and is designed to be so elastic that it is elastically bent for purposes of actuating the horn. In this embodiment, it is possible to completely dispense with joints, which even further reduces any play and lowers the production costs.
The carriers are preferably made of sheet metal strips. In order to be able to optimally utilize the elasticity of the sheet metal strips, they are advantageously arranged in such a way that their broadsides face each other and face in the direction of the displacement path of the airbag module.
In another embodiment of the invention, the carriers each have two legs that run towards each other at approximately a right angle. These carriers, which are bent at a right angle, can, for example, surround the airbag module on the outside, thus allowing an optimal adaptation to the small space in the steering wheel body.
Preferably, the guide is formed in that the carriers are connected by partial encapsulation by means of injection molding with plastic. This is advantageously done in that the longitudinal ends of the parallel carriers are connected to each other by means of one bridge each and are held at a distance from each other. It is especially advantageous if the bridges are injection-molded plastic parts in which the ends of the carriers are embedded. This is a simple and easy way to produce play-free guides for the airbag module.
The embodiment just described is very well suited for attaching the guide to a first bridge on the steering wheel body and/or to a second bridge on the airbag module. The bridges can be configured in such a way that they have attachment means.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, in addition to the guide, a return means is provided that moves the airbag module back into its starting position after it has been displaced. As an alternative or in addition, it can be provided that, through a displacement of the airbag module, a return force is generated in the guide that ensures that the airbag module is moved back into its starting position after it has been displaced. The guide then simultaneously fulfills the function of a return element.
When the guide exerts a prestress on the airbag module in the non-actuated starting position of the airbag module, it is easily possible to avoid unwanted movement or, for example, rattling of the airbag module in the steering wheel body.
Another embodiment of the invention provides that the two carriers form a parallelogram guide for the airbag module. In this case, the carriers are each attached to the airbag module and to the steering wheel body so as to swivel.